The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generating systems, and more specifically, to the adaptive control of power generating systems.
Certain systems such as generators and distributed generator may include voltage regulators to perform various monitoring and control operations, such as magnetic field excitation and regulation. Excitation controllers may receive various feedback signals to provide control flexibility, but most generally include voltage and current feedback signals to regulate and control the output of, for example, generators, turbines, motors, or other similar synchronous machines of, for example, a power generating system. The control functions may include the control of voltage, reactive power flow, and the overall stability of the power system. However, under certain operating conditions, the generating system may become unstable to the point that a conventional excitation controller and/or conventional power system stabilizer (CPSS) may dampen oscillations, but may not be as effective as desired in dampening the rotor oscillations. Specifically, the conventional excitation controller and/or CPSS may not dampen the rotor oscillations in such a manner that may produce desirable output and performance. It may be useful to provide more advanced PSS systems.